Hey Tukang Ojek!
by cumi-cumi
Summary: Baru hari pertama jadi supir ojek online, Yixing sudah dikagetkan dengan order aneh macam—"Tolong belikan satu meatlover pizza di Fitsa Hats terus oh, nitip kondom rasa duren sekalian ya mas," —Ini serius? /SuLay/ one-shot/warning inside.


Suasana bangunan kedai ramyun di sisi jalan kecil itu kedengaran lebih ramai dari biasanya. Sebenarnya bukan karena kedatangan banyak pengunjung, suara berisik itu diciptakan oleh meja yang berada di paling sudut. Meja yang diisi oleh tiga orang pemudi yang duduk melingkar, dengan corak surai yang bervariasi, hitam, pirang dan _brunette_. Mereka memang hanya bertiga, namun volume suara dan tawa yang mengalun berhasil memenuhi setiap sudut kedai. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi tampaknya itu adalah perbincangan yang seru.

Mangkuk-mangkuk besar ramyun telah tandas di atas meja, beserta sumpit yang diletakan disisi tatakan. Kini hanya tersisa gelas-gelas kecil berisi air beras di hadapan, sembari mereka bertukar cerita.

"Mendengar cerita mengerikan kalian itu membuatku merasa beruntung karena tidak jadi mengambil kelas Prof Lee," bahunya bergidik, "Sial, bisa mati berdiri aku disana," komentar si rambut _blonde_ dengan nada sarkastik, sembari ia menegak air sedikit demi sedikit dari gelas yang ia capit di tangan kanannya.

"Beruntunglah kau Lu, kalau saja bukan karena kehadiran Jongdae, aku juga tidak akan sudi mengambil makul beliau," gerutu si _brunette_ dari sisi kirinya, sikunya sengaja ia sangga di atas meja.

"Makanya, kalau mengambil makul itu memang yang niat niat saja, jangan karena ingin cuci mata memandangi Jongdae seharian, Min," kali ini giliran si pemuda berambut hitam yang turut berkomentar, sudut bibirnya terangkat jahil, "Lagipula guys, meskipun Prof Lee itu mengerikan tapi skill mengajarnya itu yang paling baik daripada dosen dosen yang lain,"

" _Easy for you to say that_ ," Yang dipanggil _Min,_ yang merupakan kependekan dari nama Minseok, membalas cepat, "Kau kan salah satu murid terbaiknya, Xing."

Yixing menggelengkan kepala, gestur tak setuju. "Itu tidak benar, aku—"

.

 _ **Ding!**_

 _ **.**_

Ucapannya menggantung, atensinya teralihkan oleh display ponsel berwarna _gold_ yang berkedip-kedip di atas meja. Bola matanya berbinar begitu ia menyadari notifikasi apa yang baru saja masuk ke ponselnya-yes!

 _Sebuah orderan._

Lebih baik lagi, itu adalah orderan pertamanya.

.

 _You have an order!_

Kim Junmyeon- +2826633

Ko-Food

" _Fitsa Hats:_

 _1 Meatlover pizza, ukuran besar. Tambahan: topping pepperoni dan pinggiran keju_ "

 **Terima** atau **Tolak**

 **.**

 _Double yes._

Beruntungnya restaurant pizza terkenal itu berada tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Hanya berjarak beberapa blok dari sini, mungkin hanya butuh waktu 5 menit untuk sampai kesana. Maka dengan perasaan menggebu, Yixing sentuhkan jarinya ke layar dan menekan tombol warna hijau buru-buru. Baik, inilah dia yang akan segera menunaikan tugas pertamanya sebagai _driver_ ko-jek.

Ya, kau tak salah baca.

Yixing telah resmi menjadi driver ko-jek, salah satu perusahaan yang menyediakan jasa transportasi berbasis online yang saat ini tengah digandrungi di Seoul.

Yixing akhirnya bangkit dari tempat duduknya dengan agak tergesa, senyum mengembang masih dilayangkannya pada layar ponsel, mengundang sorot keheranan dari kedua temannya yang lain.

"Ada apa Xing?"

"Kau mau kemana, tiba tiba begitu?" Minseok juga ikut bertanya.

Yixing akhirnya menjauhkan ponsel dari wajahnya, memandang Minseok dan Luhan bergantian dengan mata tak kalah berbinar, "Aku dapat orderan pertama!"

"Orderanmu sebagai _driver_ ojek online itu ya?" tanya Luhan, sembari memperhatikan Yixing yang tengah panik mencari jaket khas berwarna hijau terang dari tasnya untuk dikenakan, "Aku masih heran kenapa kau memutuskan jadi driver ojek online, uang jajanmu kurang?" tanyanya dengan nada penasaran, alih-alih meremehkan.

Kedua bahunya terangkat, sementara ia yang akhirnya menemukan apa yang dicarinya berfegas mengenakan jaket perusahaan ojek online itu ke tubuh, "Bukan begitu juga sih, bukan karena uang jajan. Yah, aku hanya ingin belajar mencari uang sendiri, tidak melulu dari orangtua," ia menarik _zipper_ -nya ke atas begitu jaket sudah melekat dengan benar, "Selain itu yang terpenting adalah pengalamannya, ya kan?"

"Tapi ojek online kan sedang banyak kasus akhir-akhir ini, dari yang digebukin, pelecehan seksual, pembunuhan," Luhan mencoba memberi alasan. Bukannya menentang, dia hanya khawatir pada sahabatnya yang satu itu. "Kau tidak takut?"

"Ada Tuhan yang melindungi kok," Yixing berdalih, menyentuhkan telapak tangannya ke dada, "Aku yakin aku akan baik-baik saja,"

Minseok mengangguki responnya, " _I'm proud of you, mate,_ " ujarnya dengan cengiran lebar, "Well, apa yang bisa aku lakukan selain mendukungmu kan? Semangat ngojeknya ya!" seru pemuda berpipi _chubby_ itu dengan tangan meninju udara.

Luhan yang tadi menyangga dagu berakhir menghela nafas pasrah, senyumnya terkembang kemudian, "Yeah, selamat berjuang, Xing," matanya lalu berganti memancarkan keseriusan yang sarat, "Pokoknya kau harus tetap hati-hati ya. Cari penumpang juga pilih-pilih, kalau nanti kau diperkosa—"

"Astaga Luhan! Itu tidak akan!"

"Aku cuma mewanti-wanti!"

Yixing memutar mata, sarkas. "Alright, _mom_ ,"

"Hei tarik ucapanmu— aku ini _manly,_ tahu!"

" _Manly_ apanya—"

"Sudah sudah," lerai Minseok. Sebagai yang tertua, ia tentu menjadi yang paling arif dan bijaksana diantara mereka bertiga. Memastikan Luhan yang masih menggurutu tetap tenang di tempatnya, Minseok kembali menoleh pada Yixing "Cepat kau bergegas, nanti customermu keburu marah-marah,"

"Kau benar juga," Yixing buru-buru menyampirkan tas ke bahu dan meraih helm yang ia tadi letakan di bawah meja, mengangkat tangan untuk berpamitan kepada kedua teman satu kampusnya, "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu guys,"

"Hati-hati di jalan!"

Yixing mengangguki seruan temannya, membawa kedua kakinya keluar dari kedai begitu ia telah selesai melakukan pembayaran di kasir. Berjalan ke arah parkiran untuk mengambil motor maticnya, Yixing mengerem kakinya sejenak, berencana mengirim pesan kepada nomor pelanggan pertamanya di seberang sana itu terlebih dahulu.

.

Zhang Yixing

 _Malam mas, ini dari Ko-Jek, pesanannya sesuai yang di app kan?_

 _._

Kim Junmyeon

 **Iya. Sama kok.**

 **Oh iya, sekalian titip belikan kondom rasa duren ya mas.**

 **.**

Kedua alis itu saling bertaut, mengernyit heran. Berkali-kali membaca deretan kata itu dengan seksama. Siapa tahu ia salah baca.

Berulang-ulang, tapi tulisan itu tak kunjung berubah.

.

 _Ha? Ini serius?_

 _._

Pesan pizza dan kondom sekaligus? Ini orang mau ngapain?

 _What a freak._

Dia pasti pecandu seks yang—

Yixing menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, menepis segala pikiran negatif akan sosok aneh si customer. Lagipula terlepas dari keganjilan ini, semua itu bukan urusannya. Urusannya adalah mengantarkan pesanan pelanggan dengan selamat sampai ke tujuan kan?

 _Baiklah Zhang Yixing, Fighting!_

* * *

 **Hey Tukang Ojek!**

pair: Kim Junmyeon & Zhang Yixing

warning: boyslove, bahasa campur campur, humor gagal, de el el

Disclaimer: karakter bukan punya penulis

.

.

.

Zhang Yixing

 _Mas maaf, saya sudah di lobby gedung apartemen mas._

 _._

Kim Junmyeon

 **Oh sudah sampai? Cepat sekali.**

 **Mas naik lift ke lantai 5 ya, apartemen 501. Saya tunggu.**

 **.**

Begitu membaca pesan teks itu, Yixing segera berlalu menuju ke lift, tentunya setelah berpamitan dengan resepsionis yang tadi menemaninya sebentar di lobby. Satu jarinya menekan angka 5, mendendangkan irama rendah sembari ia menunggu lift membawanya ke lantai atas, sampai akhirnya suara denting mengiring.

Bel berdenting dan pintu ganda akhirnya membuka, Yixing melangkah keluar dengan mengenggam orderan customernya di satu tangan, sedang tangan yang lain masih menyangga ponsel pintarnya. Yixing terus menggerakan kaki, sampai ia berhenti ke destinasi, apartemen angka 501. Jarinya bergerak cepat mengetikan pesan untuk si penghuni di balik pintu.

.

 _Mas, saya sudah di depan._

 _._

 **Iya, sebentar. Saya pakai baju dulu.**

 **.**

Yixing mengernyit ke layar ponselnya. _Apa? Pakai baju katanya?_

Memang dia tidak pakai baju sebelumnya?

Jadi dia—

Okay.

Kalau begini kan pikiran Yixing jadi kemana kemana. Tidak salah lagi, customernya ini pasti seorang sex addict yang keranjingan mencari semua yang 'berkaki dua' untuk di bawa keranjang dan menghabiskan malam panas. Pantas saja dia pesan kondom tadi. Dia pasti sedang bersiap dengan mangsa barunya.

Hidih.

Terlalu asyik bergulat dengan pikirannya, Yixing tak menyadari jika si customer yang sejak tadi jadi subjek pikirannya itu mengayunkan pintu dan berdiri di hadapan. Dua ujung kaki yang terbalutkan oleh sandal kulit merek kenamaan yang tertangkap oleh mata baru membuatnya mendongakan kepala. Menemukan seorang lelaki berpostur sedang, mengenakan kaos polos yang dipadukan shorts berwarna khaki. Okay,dia tidak terlihat seperti sex addict memang.

Dia justru terlihat seperti seorang CEO yang sedang liburan, tampak _cozy_ dan casual. Berpakaian santai, namun aura elegan tetap menguar dari sana. Dan jangan membuatnya memulai untuk mendiskripsikan rupa sang pria. Sungguh, Yixing yakin dengan paras serupawan itu ia bisa saja jadi visual sebuah _boygroup_ kalau ia mau.

"Hai, ini Mas Yixing dari Ko-Jek kan?"

—selain visual, Yixing yakin ia juga bisa jadi vokalis. Suaranya itu lho... lembut bak sutra, tapi tegas. _Gurih._

 _Snap of it, Zhang Yixing. Be professional._

 _Ini hari pertamamu bekerja!_

"A-ah iya mas sori," Yixing tergugu, menggaruk lehernya yang sebenarnya tak punya alasan untuk digaruk, sungguh. "Ini orderannya, pizza sama err... tambahannya," pipinya agak bersemu ketika ia menyondorkan bungkus persegi itu. Ia memang tahu fungsinya, hey, dia lelaki usia 19 tahun, tapi Yixing masih menganggap hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan 'aktivitas ranjang' itu sebagai privasi, hal yang tabu.

Pria itu menggumam santai, sembari memeriksa kantung plastik yang diserahkan Yixing dengan matanya yang berpendar, "Tapi ada kan yang rasa duren?"

Yixing dibuat mengerjap untuk beberapa saat, tapi kemudian ia buru buru membalas, "Ada, tapi susah sekali nyarinya mas, harus muter-muter," Ia berkata demikian niatnya agar dikasih tip tambahan. Karena sungguh, memang susah mencari yang rasa duren kalau kau mau tahu.

Pria itu hanya mengangguk-angguk, ia memindahkan orderannya ke tangan kiri guna menjumput dompet yang terselip di dalam saku celananya. Ia menarik beberapa lembar uang dan meletakannya di telapak tangan Yixing. Tak lupa pria itu turut mengulaskan sebuah senyum mendamaikan,

"Ini uangnya, terima kasih ya," Pria itu mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih _handle_ pintu di sampingnya, "Ambil saja kembaliannya,"

"Iya mas. T-tapi ini uangnya.."

 **Blar.**

"...kurang mas," ratap Yixing, memandangi pintu yang ditutup begitu saja tepat di ujung hidungnya.

* * *

.

"Kelas 3-7, kelas 3-7 dimana-ah, itu disana!"

Yixing berlari tergopoh dengan balutan jaket hijaunya, mengenggam sebuah plastik bento dan tumpukan buku di kedua tangan. Kedua kakinya yang di balut sneaker merek 'cheklist'-masih edisi kw sih-berdecit ketika bergesek dengan lantai sekolah. Ya, Yixing saat ini sedang berlarian di koridor sebuah sekolah menengah atas untuk mengantar orderan, maklum hari ini dia memang sedang libur kuliah jadi dia bisa narik seharian.

Ibu-ibu yang tadi memesan jasanya meminta Yixing untuk mengantarkan buku tugas putranya yang ketinggalan di rumah, beserta dengan makan siangnya. Yixing harus buru-buru karena tugas si anak ini harus dikumpulkan di jam pertama, pukul 07.30 padahal ini sudah jam-eum sebentar, 07.26-shit! Tinggal beberapa menit lagi.

"Ayo sedikit lagiiii!"

Ia paksa dirinya berlari secepat mungkin, mengabaikan tatapan heran siswa siswi lain yang berhamburan di koridor. Yah, malunya ditinggal dulu. Ini sudah resiko pekerjaan kan?

Terhitung sudah seminggu Yixing mendedikasikan diri sebagai driver kojek. Dan selama 7 hari meniti perjalanan karier sebagai driver ojek online ini, Yixing berhasil mengantongi berbagai _review_ positif dan bintang lima dari para pengguna jasanya. Ia tak ingin mengotori rentetan 'prestasi' yang ia raih, maka ia harus menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik dan tidak mengecewakan pelanggan.

Kelas 3-7 akhirnya tampak di pelupuk mata, Yixing menghentikan kaki tepat di depan pintu. Ia sempat menangkap sosok seorang guru telah berdiri di depan kelas, menyapa selamat pagi. Yah, setidaknya si anak masih bisa terselamatkan riwayatnya!

Yixing memutuskan berhenti sebentar untuk menarik nafas, dengan satu tangan bertumpu pada lutut. Merasa sirkulasi nafasnya telah berangsur normal, Yixing mengangkat tangan untuk mengetuk daun pintu, menarik atensi hampir seluruh penguni kelas, terutama sang guru yang akhirnya membalikan punggung.

"Permisi pak ini saya mau— "

Yixing menghentikan kalimat. Mata dan mulutnya membulat.

Tanpa peduli apapun ia berseru detik itu juga,

.

"Loh? Mas yang pesen kondom rasa duren waktu itu kan?!"

.

Diantara kekagetan itu, Yixing masih sempat menangkap suara tawa lantang anak-anak sekelas, dan wajah sang guru yang memerah padam.

* * *

Yixing mendesahkan nafas berat.

Memandang kertas di tangannya dengan wajah kecewa. Ia baru saja kena sembur dosen karena salah mengerjakan tugas. Ia merasa lemas setelah tadi disindir habis-habisan. Walaupun ia menunjukan sikap apatis pun, tapi bukan berarti kata-kata sang dosen tidak menyakitkan hati kan?

 ** _Ding!_**

Tepat ditengah kesedihannya itu, ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja tiba-tiba berbunyi.

Seorang customer minta dijemput di bandara.

Yixing memutuskan untuk mengambil orderan itu, daripada ia terus-terusan sedih disini. Lebih baik move on dan melakukan hal yang produktif. Dengan gerakan kilat memasukan alat tulisnya ke dalam tas punggung yang ia sampirkan ke bahu. Saking tergesanya, ia hampir saja tersandung bangku. Dua temanya, Minseok dan Luhan yang mengamati tingkah tergopohnya memandang khawatir.

"Mau kemana?"

"Hmm iya, buru buru sekali?"

"Kerja, _guys_." Ia menyempatkan diri untuk melempar senyum tipis pada kedua temannya sebelum ia keluar kelas, "Duluan ya!"

Ya beginilah. Ia harus bergerak cepat menjemput pelanggan yang sudah memesan jasanya. Kadang merepotkan, tapi jujur saja, Yixing tidak terlalu keberatan. Justru yang seperti ini yang membuat pekerjaannya jadi tak membosankan. Asal kerja sampingannya ini tak menganggu kuliahnya, itu saja. Ia harus pintar-pintar mengatur waktu, memang.

Beruntung, posisi pelanggan kali ini tidak terlalu jauh dari kampusnya berada. Hanya membutuhkan waktu kira kira lima sampai sepuluh menit bagi si pemuda berdarah tiongkok itu untuk sampai ke bandara, kalau tidak macet sih. Sebelum ia benar-benar berangkat ke tempat tujuan, Yixing menyempatkan mengirimi sang pelanggan yang memesan jasanya—akun atas nama Kim Junmyeon, sebuah pesan untuk mengkonfirmasi keberadaannya.

.

Zhang Yixing

Pake baju

.

Kim Junmyeon

 **Pake mas, elah.  
**

 **.**

Zhang Yixing

 _*apa?_

 _*maaf, 'apa' nya ketinggalan mas :(_

 _._

Kim Junmyeon

 **Pake baju putih, tenang aja pasti langsung tau. Soalnya saya ganteng.  
**

 **.**

Yixing _speechless._

Belum sempat ia membalas, ponselnya keburu diterjang pesan tambahan.

.

Kim Junmyeon

 **Cepetan ya, saya capek banget. Jetlag habis penerbangan. Nggak mau kan kalau saya kensel karena kelamaan?**

 **.**

Yixing mengernyitkan dahi dalam dalam. Ia yang sudah badmood jadi bertambah kadarnya mendapat balasan diktator seperti ini. ' _Sombong ih, kensel lagi bilangnya_ ' gerutunya dalam hati.

Ia cepat-cepat ketikan balasan agar yang diseberang sana tidak terlalu rewel.

.

Zhang Yixing

 **Iya mas, saya otw. Lima menit sampai. Mohon tunggu ya.  
**

.

Omong-omong, tunggu dulu.

Ia sepertinya baru sadar nama ini terdengar tidak asing.

 _Tapi kapan...dan dimana?_

Yixing tidak bisa mengingatnya.

Yah, Yixing dengan hal ingat meningat bukanlah pasangan serasi. Tapi nama dengan marga Kim ini serasa familiar di telinga.

.

Tapi siapa... ya?

.

 _Ah.. masa bodoh_. Pelanggannya keburu menunggu lama nanti. Lagipula ada jutaan Kim di negara Korea ini kan? Terkadang nama Kim Junmyeon juga mirip mirip dan banyak yang punya. Itu pasti hanya firasat sok tahunya semata.

Yixing akhirnya mempercepat langkah, imelenggang nyaman ke parkiran untuk menemukan motor matic kesayangannya, meletakan ponselnya dipenyangga dan akhirnya tancap gas.

* * *

.

"Lho?"

"Lho?"

"Kamu..."

"Mas, yang waktu itu pesen kondom—"

"Rasa duren?" Pria itu menghela nafasnya, kedua tangan dipinggul, sementara tasnya diletakan di sisi kaki. "Itu saja yang diingat, sapa kek, salam kek, apalah."

Yixing menggigit bibir, "M-maaf mas,"

"Ya ya, sudah. Cepat antarkan saya ke alamat yang tadi udah saya tulis di app," Sang pria memutar matanya, meraih tasnya ke gendongan lalu mendudukan diri begitu saja di jok belakang. Ia dibuat mengernyit saat sang driver malah tak segera menarik gas.

"Kok diam mas? Cepetan jalan!"

Yixing membalik badan takut-takut, sedikit gemetar menyodorkan sebuah helm berwarna hijau yang senada dengan jaketnya kepada si pelanggan, "Pakai h-helm dulu mas, nanti kena tilang,"

Mendengus keras untuk menutupi sedikit rasa malunya, Junmyeon menarik paksa helm yang disodorkan oleh Yixing dan mengenakannya dengan segan.

"Sudah dipakai nih, cepat jalan!" perintahnya dengan nada otoriter, yang membuat Yixing harus mengurut dada sabar. Ia menstater mesin dan akhirnya membawa motor kesayangannya itu menembus jalanan kota.

Makin siang jalanan memang terasa ramai dengan banyaknya kendaraan yang hilir mudik. Bising, dan cuca panas karena sengat matahari, ditambah dengan si pelanggan yang mengomel di belakangnya sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Mas, ini kok tidak sampai-sampai?"

"..."

"Mas kok jalannya lelet! Sampai disalip becak tuh!"

"..."

"Mas tahu nggak punggung saya pegel nih!"

"..."

"Mas amatir ih nyetirnya,"

"..."

"Mas—"

Junmyeon tak jadi meneruskan kalimatnya ketika motor yang ia tumpangi itu ia rasakan malah menepi. Matanya terbelalak, "Loh kok—"

Yixing memutar tubuh,

"M-mas kalau nggak sabar mas aja yang nyetir, gimana?!" bentaknya, yang jujur membuat Junmyeon agak tertegun sesaat. Tapi tak mau kehilangan wibawa, Junmyeon segera menantang balik.

"Ya masa pelanggan yang nyetir, yang benar saja mas!"

"Habis masnya ngomel terus saya kan jadi nggak konsen nyetir! Kalau mas buru-buru silahkan mas yang nyetir!"

"Nggak mau dong—"

"Ya sudah makanya diem, mas! Nanti juga sampai kok! Kalau buru buru nanti ketabrak, mati, terus gimana? Mas mau? Saya sih nggak mau!"

Junmyeon menegak ludah, "Mas—"

"Mas kalau seperti itu sama sekali nggak membantu saya. Saya jalannya pelan tapi pasti kok, santai saja!"

"Anu— "

"Terus kalau mas nggak mau pegel ya pesan taksi, jangan ojek! Sudah minta murah, ngomel lagi!"

Junmyeon menggigit bibir, "I-iya mas,"

"Nah gitu, diam, aman sentosa. Kan sama sama enak, dasar serangga!"

Yixing dengan bibir yang masih menggurutu kembali menyalakan mesin motor dan menembus keramaian, sementara Junmyeon yang baru saja kena sembur hanya bisa mengunci mulut rapat-rapat di jok belakang.

.

 _Sungguh._

...driver ojek pun juga bisa galak, ternyata.

* * *

.

"Sudah sampai,"

"Makasih," Junmyeon membalas singkat, agaknya masih dongkol karena dibentak tadi. Ia mengayunkan kaki dan bangkit dari jok empuk motor, lalu meletakan tasnya yang tadi ia pangku selama perjalanan ke lantai depan _lobby_ gedung apartemen. Tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk mengambil dompet yang terselip di saku, mengulurkan tangan untuk memberi uang besar pada Yixing yang menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Yixing menggumam terima kasih, lengkap dengan lengkung senyum manis. Junmyeon berkedip melihatnya, sedikit membuang muka beberapa saat kemudian.

 _Tidak. Dia tidak terpesona._

Dia hanya masih heran bagaimana _mood_ si driver ini bisa berubah dari ibu tiri menjadi ibu peri.

Ia hanya bisa melihat dalam diam bagaimana Yixing yang tampak riang itu memasukan uangnya ke dalam sakunya sendiri.

Junmyeon yang berdiri di sisi motor selama beberapa saat mengerutkan kening melihat Yixing tidak melakukan pergerakan apapun untuk memberinya kembalian. Ia berdehem.

"Oi, kembaliannya?"

"Maaf, tidak ada kembalian mas," Yixing menjawab dengan cengiran,

"Uangnya pas. Soalnya yang waktu beli kondom dulu itu mas uangnya kurang," Yixing menstater motornya, menganggukan kepala dan melambai ceria,

"Makasih banyak mas, sampai jumpa lagi."

.

Junmyeon hanya bisa ternganga di tempat.

* * *

.

Yixing melemparkan jaket dan tasnya ke meja, kemudian bergantian melemparkan diri ke kasur asramanya yang walau kecil, tapi nyaman ditempati.

Ia menutup mata dengan satu lengannya, mendesahkan nafas karena harinya cukup melelahkan. Setelah dimarahi dosen, ia harus berhadapan dengan customer yang bawelnya luar biasa.

Kalau dia tidak bawel sebenarnya dia itu tampan sekali.

Serius.

Ngomong-ngomong soal si customer. Dia marah tidak ya karena Yixing 'mengerjainya' dengan tidak memberikannya kembalian begitu? Bagaimana pun yang seperti itu kan melanggar SOP. Mana tadi dia sempat membentak-bentak lagi.

Ia menggigit bibir kuat-kuat. Aduh, bodohnya deh. Ini semua karena dia badmood duluan sih, efeknya kerjanya jadi tidak professional.

Jangan jangan pria tadi memberinya bintang 1 karena kecewa akan pelayanannya? Gawat. Akunnya bisa di suspend perusahaan.

Buru-buru Yixing mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya, membuka aplikasi ojek onlinenya dan menuju ke halaman profilnya dengan hati berdebar. Di kolom review, Yixing bisa melihat ada ulasan terbaru disana, yang baru dikirim sekitar 15 menit yang lalu.

.

 _Review (Driver Zhang Yixing)_

Kim Junmyeon  


 **Bintang lima *****  
**

 _Supirnya bisa galak kaya Kak Ros, tapi bisa dinetralisir sama wajahnya yang manis._

 _._

"E-eh?"

.

Mungkin karma.

.

Karena kali ini, Yixing yang justru dibuat ternganga di tempat.

.

Duh, dan kenapa juga wajahnya jadi kemerahan begini sih?!

 _Sial._

* * *

.

 _Kompleks Grand Royale Apartment._

Kompleks apartemen yang tak lagi asing di mata Yixing.

Menuntun memorinya kepada figur pemuda tampan yang sudah dua kali jadi customernya, memesan kondom di hari pertama dan membuatnya badmood di hari kedua. Customernya yang punya kulit seputih susu, rambut belah tengah, dan mata yang sewarna batu obsidian, bak tak punya ujung di titiknya. Mata yang sebenarnya hangat dan menyenangkan untuk diselam. Ia yang-

Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya, lantas mengusap wajahnya dengan geraman renah. Kenapa dia malah jadi terbayang sosoknya? Lagipula dia disini bukan untuk menjemput lelaki itu. _Please._

Dia disini untuk menjemput customer atas nama Park Chanyeol. Sama sekali tak ada hubungan dengan Kim Junmyeon. Yep.

Kecuali fakta bahwa mereka berdua menjadi residen di kompleks apartemen yang sama. Ya, hanya itu kok.

Mencoba mengenyahkan segala pikiran tentang Kim Junmyeon, matanya melirik ke kanan dan kiri mencari sosok sang pelanggan yang tak kunjung datang. Yixing melihat ke arah display _handphone_ , pesannya yang mengatakan ia sudah di depan lobby sampai sekarang masih belum dibaca oleh si pelanggan. Huft, baiklah sepertinya dia harus menunggu. Untung hari ini dia dapat kuliah agak siang, sehingga ia tak perlu terlalu terburu-buru-

"OW!"

Yixing dengan cekatan mencengkram stang motornya kuat-kuat saat dirasakannya motornya sedikit bergoyang karena ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba mendudukan diri di jok belakang.

"Hai,"

Ada suara yang berkata dari balik tengkuknya. Rendah tapi bulu roma mendesir senang.

Yixing menoleh, matanya terbelalak, terkejut bukan main saat netranya bersirobok dengan iris obsidian yang tadi sempat berenang-renang di pikiran. Senyum secerah mentari yang menyilaukan mata dan jiwa, tulang pipi yang tertarik sempurna dengan rona semu merah di sana. Tampan sekali.

"Mas kondom-" entah kenapa, bibir mengucap begitu saja tanpa dicegah.

"Junmyeon," koreksi pemuda itu dengan helaan nafas lelah, "Panggil saja Junmyeon, jangan Mas kondom,"

"A-ah iya," Yixing mengangguk, agak canggung, "Eum... maaf mas, bukannya tidak sopan atau apa, tapi kenapa duduk di jok saya?"

Junmyeon melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya, kemudian berkata tegas, "Saya mau diantarkan ke sekolah, saya sudah terlambat kerja nih, keburu ditunggu murid murid saya."

"T-tapi mas kan bukan yang memesan saya,"

Satu alis Junmyeon terungkit tinggi, "Memang yang pesan siapa?"

Yixing mengerjap, kemudian memiringkan badan sedikit untuk melirik layar, "Eum.. atas nama Park Chanyeol,"

"Ya iya itu, Park Chanyeol itu temen saya! Dia pesenin buat saya kok!"

"Beneran mas?"

"Iya, ponsel saya rusak, jadi saya nyuruh Park Chanyeol pesenin kojek buat saya," terang Junmyeon, matanya yang sipit tambah menyipit melihat reaksi Yixing yang diam saja, "Kamu meragukan saya?"

Agak tersentak ditanya begitu, Yixing cepat menggelengkan kepala, "T-tidak mas. M-maaf," Walau agak aneh, sebenarnya masuk akal juga sih.

Toh dalam hati Yixing juga agak senang-hanya agak ya-kalau dia bisa berboncengan lagi dengan pria itu.

"Oke deh, kita berangkat,"

* * *

.

Yixing menghela nafas, sesekali melirik layar ponsel di tangan, sembari ia menyeruput _orange juice_ di hadapan. Alisnya berkerut-kerut dan menyatu, berharap-harap layarnya akan berpendar dan menampilkan permintaan customer untuk dijemput. Sedari tadi ia login, ia belum beruntung mendapatkan satu customer pun di hari ini. Tadi sih dia hampir saja dapat satu, tapi kemudian di cancel karena si pelanggan sedang terburu-buru jadi dia memilih naik taksi saja yang ada di dekat situ.

Yah, Yixing tidak bisa menyalahkan si pelanggan atau keadaan. Memang persaingan transportasi di kota ini terhitung sengit, dengan banyakanya jenis transportasi, baik itu online atau offline yang menjamur. Siapa cepat dia dapat. Lagipula Yixing percaya kalau rejeki sudah ada yang mengatur kok.

Lagi-lagi helaan nafas mengudara, Yixing meraih sedotan dan menyeruput liquid warna oranye itu dengan lesu. Ia sedikit mengerang, kala pening tiba-tiba menghampiri. Ia bawa jarinya untuk bergerak memijat pelipis.

Sebenarnya Yixing memang kurang enak badan, sudah dari tadi pagi ia merasa ngilu seakan kepalanya tengah ditabuh palu. Ia tahu ia harus istirahat daripada narik seperti ini. Bahkan teman asramanya yang terkenal cuek tadi sempat meluruhinya, mengatakan ia tampak pucat sebelum ia berangkat tadi.

Tapi Yixing hanya tersenyum tipis, menggelengkan kepala dan mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Yixing yakin ini hanya gejala flu biasa kok, tidak parah.

Mengamini dengan itu, tiba-tiba saja layarnya berkedip-kedip detik itu juga. Yixing cekatan menilik ponsel, membaca sederetan kata yang berjajar disana.

.

 _You have an order!_

Kim Junmyeon

 _depan Seoul International High School_

 **Terima** atau **Tolak**

 **.**

"UHUK— "

Yixing tersedak hebat.

.

Ini jodoh atau bagaimana, kenapa saat dia tengah berharap, yang datang juga dia? Junmyeon? Junmyeon yang _itu?_

Bah! Laki-laki ini, awas saja.

Dia kemarin yang membuat Yixing hampir kena suspend dan kena semprot perusahaan karena mendapat complain dari Park Chanyeol. Yixing salah jemput orang. Rasanya memang aneh sejak awal. Dan benar saja, nyatanya Kim Junmyeon itu bukan temannya Park Chanyeol. Dia hanya ngaku-ngaku saja.

Dan sekarang? Apa Yixing akan menerima pesanan dari lelaki yang banyak menyengsarakan dirinya ini? Tapi kalau ditolak pun sayang. Dia belum narik sedari tadi dan toh, seperti takdir ingin menertawakannya saja, lokasi pemuda itu juga tak jauh dari tempatnya yang tengah bersantai di cafe pinggir jalan.

Ia serasa tak punya pilihan lain.

 _Hmmmm._

Yixing menutup mata, menimbang-nimbang dan membulatkan pilihan. Sekaligus mempertimbangkan kepalanya yang kini kembali berdenyut meminta untuk tak dilupakan.

Semenit berlalu dan kelopak mata itu akhirnya terbuka, dengan desah nafas panjang, ia bangkit dari kursi dan menyambar jaket Ko-Jek nya.

Baiklah, mengesampingkan perasaan pribadi, jari Yixing pun bergerak menekan tombol—

 **Terima.**

* * *

.

"Hai," Junmyeon menyapa detik ketka Yixing mendekat dan berhenti di hadalan setelah hanya lima menit berselang.

"Hai mas,"

Yixing langsung menangkap sosok itu berdiri di depan gerbang, menunggu dengan tubuh menyandar ke dinding dan satu tangan terselip ke dalam saku celana hitamnya. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan lelaki itu sebelumnya, tidak sulit menemukannya karena dia memang ganteng. Pesonanya sudah mampu ditangkap Yixing dari radius sekian.

Oke, itu agak berlebihan.

"Silahkan naik, mas," perintahnya dengan nada halus dan seulas senyum, menyerahkan helm berwarna hijau kepada si pelanggan yang justru tak kunjung mengambil posisi di belakang jok.

Dia justru hanya berdiri di sisi motor, berkedip-kedip dan sedikit menunduk untuk mengamati wajah Yixing.

"E-eh mas... ngapain?"

Yixing refleks memundurkan kepala, saat laki-laki itu menginvasi personal space-nya, ujung hidungnya tak sengaja sempat bergesekan dengan pipi tirus Yixing. Mati-matian Yixing menahan semu, kalau saja kepalanya tidak dia mundurkan, mungkin tadi mereka sudah berciuman.

"Kamu sakit ya?" laki-laki itu menegakan badan, sembari ia menyatukan tali helm-nya, "Kamu kelihatan pucat," katanya.

Yixing tertawa garing. Sedikit trenyuh juga dia dipehatikan seperti itu oleh pria tampan ini. Memang kelihatan sekali ya? Ia mengibaskan tangan, berharap pelanggannya itu melupakan fakta itu dan naik ke jok agar mereka bisa segera berangkat, "Saya baik-baik saja kok, mas. Silahkan naik saja, mas."

Yixing menstater motor, tapi entah sedang sialnya atau apa, kepalanya tiba-tiba berkunang-kunang hingga ia kehilangan pegangan.

"EITS!" pekik Junmyeon yang dengan sigap menahan Yixing dan motornya. Pemuda china itu mengerjap-ngerjap, dengan sisi tubuh ditopang oleh lengan kuat Junmyeon yang melingkari dirinya.

Yixing tersentak, buru-buru menjauh meski Junmyeon tak mengendurkan pegangan dari tubuhnya. Wajahnya menghangat. Ia tidak tahu itu efek bawaan sakit atau karena ia didekap pria itu barusan.

"Maaf mas, maaf sekali," Yixing menggigit bibir, tampak begitu menyesal. Aduh ini memalukan.

Junmyeon menggelengkan kepala, "Kamu sepertinya sedang tidak fit ya buat nganterin saya,"

Mata Yixing terbelalak. Hatinya mencelos dan buru-buru dia berkilah. "Maafkan saya mas, saya memang tidak enak badan. Tapi saya masih sanggup kok," nadanya memelas, "Sungguh, mas. Saya mohon jangan di cancel ya mas,"

Kekehan geli menyapa gendang telinga Yixing, membuatnya terdongak. "Yang mau cancel juga siapa?" ujar Junmyeon, "Sudah sini biar saya saja yang di depan, tidak apa-apa, saya saja yang goncengin,

"EH?" Yixing makin terbelalak dibuatnya. Junmyeon tidak menggubrisnya. Ia sedikit mendorong tubuh Yixing mundur dan melompat duduk di jok bagian depan.

"T-tapi tapi... mas, saya tidak enak."

Junmyeon melemparinya seulas senyum manis dari balik bahunya, "Sudah kamu diam saja. Kasihan kamunya nanti. Nggak aman juga kan kalau kamu yang nyetir, nanti kalau ketabrak, mati, bagaimana?"

"Mas ngecopas kata-kata saya," komentar spontan Yixing yang memancing tawa dari Junmyeon di depan. Ia perlahan menerbitkan senyum, "Beneran tidak apa apa? Maaf ya mas,"

"Sudahlah, yang penting kan sampai,"

"Makasih ya mas,"

"Hmm," Junmyeon tanpa pikir panjang meraih kedua tangan Yixing dari belakang dan menariknya untuk melingkari pinggangnya, mengabaikan protes dari yang bersangkutan.

"Pegangan yang erat, nanti kalau kamu gelundung di jalan, aku kan nggak tahu,"

"O-oh oke mas," cicit suara dari belakang, patuh tanpa elakan.

Sudut bibir Junmyeon terungkit diam-diam.

* * *

.

"Sudah sampai," gumam Junmyeon kala mereka telah sampai di parkiran kompleks apartemennya.

Yixing mengerjap, menolehkan kepala kesana kemari, jujur agak bingung. "Turunnya di parkiran mas? Tidak di depan seperti biasanya?"

"Aku mau ngajak kamu masuk," timpal sang pelanggan santai sambil melepas helmnya dari kepala dan meletakannya di spion.

Yixing terhenyak, "Masuk?"

"Iya, ke apartemen,"

Yixing jadi was-was, "Buat apa mas?"

"Kamu tidak mau istirahat dulu?" Junmyeon menoleh pada Yixing di jok belakang, "Kamu lagi sakit begitu,"

"Eum... tidak apa-apa kok mas," ujarnya ragu.

"Kamu mungkin bisa bohong, tapi wajahmu tidak. Wajah kamu masih pucat," kata Suho menatap Yixing lekat-lekat hingga membuatnya berdeguk ludah, "Tapi kalau tidak mau ya tidak apa-apa, aku tidak maksa kok," pria itu menawarkan senyum lembut. Ya Tuhan, dia tampan sekali.

"Em, tapi..." cicit Yixing, menunduk dalam sambil membuka helmnya. "Saya terlalu banyak ngerepotin mas,"

Junmyeon tertawa, tangannya dengan berani mengacak rambut legam Yixing yang bergelombang dan tak lagi tertutup helm, "Aku senang-senang saja kok," katanya ringan, diiringi senyum simpul, "Jadi, bagaimana? Mau ikut?"

Mas ganteng-ganteng tapi pelit tapi cerewet tapi baik juga ternyata, batin Yixing dalam hati.

"T-terima kasih mas," Yixing akhirnya bangkit dari jok, dengan wajah sedikit bersemu kala pandangan mereka bertemu.

Junmyeon mengulas senyum lebar-lebar.

* * *

.

"Aku panggil Yixing saja tidak apa-apa ya?"

"I-iya mas, boleh."

Junmyeon menuntun sang driver ke sofa ruang tamunya yang elegan. Desain apartemen Junmyeon tampak minimalis dengan furniture berwarna monochrome yang di tata sederhana ditambah dengan kontur warna yang sempurna. Yixing memang tak tahu soal apa apa mengenai desain interior, tapi yang jelas isi apartemen Junmyeon tampak enak dipandang mata.

Junmyeon mempersilahkan Yixing duduk dimanapun ia mau, sementara lelaki itu ijin berlalu ke kamarnya untuk berganti baju. Yixing memilih duduk di sofa panjang berwarna putih yang menempel dinding, ia hanya mengambil ujung sofa, masih terlalu sungkan walau Junmyeon menyuruhnya untuk menganggap rumahnya sebagai rumah sendiri.

Yixing melepas jaket yang baru ia sadari masih melekat do tubuh kemudian melipatnya dan meletakan di pangkuan. Ia memilin ujung jaket, bingung harus melakukan apa selain mengedar pandang kesana kemari, mengamati apapun yang bisa ia amati sementara Junmyeon selesai berganti.

 _Click._

Suara daun pintu yang berayun membuat Yixing tertoleh, mengamati sang pemilik apartemen keluar dari biliknya. Kemeja rapi yang tadi ia kenakan sudah tanggal, kini digantikan oleh celana pendek dan kaos _Larva_ yang catnya sudah mulai pudar. Walau begitu, Yixing merasa kadar ketampanan Junmyeon tak berkurang. Bahkan naik berkali kali lipat.

"Oke Yixing, kamu mau makan apa?"

"Makan?" repetisi Yixing, agak tertegun. Buru-buru ia menggelengkan kepala dengan senyum canggung di bibir, "Tidak usah repot repot, Junmyeon-"

" _Well,_ aku memaksa," putus Junmyeon sewenang-wenang. Yixing hanya bisa mengamati pria itu menyebrang ruang tamu untuk menuju ke dapurnya yang minimalis, "Aku kebetulan ada banyak bahan makanan kok. Emm kamu mau kari?" seru lelaki itu dari balik _pantry._

"Junmyeon— "

"Kamu kan harus minum obat setelah ini, jadi mau tidak mau harus makan kan?" ujar lelaki itu, kini muncul di ambang pintu dapur dan menyandar di sana, "Jadi mau kan? Makan disini?"

Yixing menghela nafas kecil, tak tahan akhirnya untuk tak mengulas senyum simetris.

"Baiklah,"

Junmyeon mengangguk, membalik badan untuk bersiap membuat karinya, namun suara Yixing menghentikannya lebih dulu.

"Junmyeon- _ssi..."_

"Ya?" ia memiringkan kepala,

"Terima kasih banyak, saya tidak tahu harus membalas apa," ujarnya sungguh-sungguh.

Junmyeon tak membalas apapun selain mengibaskan tangan dan berlalu untuk memasak karinya.

* * *

.

Mereka menghabiskan makan siang di ruang tamu dan bukan di ruang makan. Dua mangkuk penuh kari sudah tandas di atas meja, dan Yixing juga sudah menegak obatnya yang tadi telah diberikan Junmyeon. Kini kedua pria itu asyik mengobrol, sesekali tertawa, sesekali membiarkan keheningan mendominasi kala mereka menoleh ke layar televisi yang menampilkan acara musik harian. Mereka bicara apa saja, Yixing baru tahu pria yang awalnya ia anggap sombong itu ternyata adalah pria yang menyenangkan dan suka bercanda-walau kadang bercandaannya sejujurnya tak lucu. Saking tak lucunya justru itu menjadi lucu, menurut opini pribadi Yixing.

Yixing menyangga kepalanya di satu tangan yang bertumpu pada pinggiran sofa. Kedua matanya meredup, namun sebelum benar-benar tertutup ia terperanjat, menampar pipinya agar tetap terjaga. Begitu seterusnya. Ia sama sekali tak menyadari tingkah konyolnya itu diperhatikan oleh Junmyeon disampingnya.

"Kamu ngantuk?"

"Eh.. eum," Ia menggigit bibir, menahan kuap yang hendak keluar, "Agak sih, mungkin pengaruh obat kali ya?"

"Sepertinya begitu," gumam Junmyeon, "Tidur saja kalau memang mengantuk. Kamu boleh tidur disini, aku tidak keberatan. Sambil kita nonton netflix,"

"Suka nonton netflix juga?" Yixing berbinar, "Sama! Saya juga, saya paling suka nonton Stranger Things, seru banget itu! Terus juga episode kemarin itu wah keren banget! Saya nggak sabar lihat lanjutannya soalnya.. _.uh,_ m-maaf...saya terlalu antusias ya?"

Junmyeon tertawa renyah, "Santai saja," ia menekan remot untuk membawa mereka ke channel yang dituju. Yixing memposisikan diri, menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa lebih nyaman.

.

"Kamu manis kalau seperti itu,"

.

Ia tak sengaja mendengar gumaman lirih itu dari sisinya, tapi Yixing menolak percaya.

Ia yakin kalau itu hanya halusinansinya semata.

 _Ya, pasti efek obat._

* * *

" _Eungh.._."

Yixing menggeram rendah, kedua tangannya direntangkan lebar-lebar. Kedua matanya yang tertutup akhirnya terbuka, mengerjap-ngerjap untuk menyesuaikan netranya dengan cahaya lampu yang bersinar terang.

Butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk benar-benar mengumpulkan nyawa, sebelum akhirnya sebuah realisasi menghampirinya membuat Yixing melompat dari sofa, memekik.

"INI JAM BERAPA?!"

Junmyeon yang duduk di karpet di depan sofa berjingit, hampir saja menjatuhkan laptop dari pangkuan karena teriakannya barusan. Ia membenahi kacamatanya yang bertengger di hidung, sebelum ia menjawab, "Ini jam 7 malam,"

"SAYA TIDUR SELAMA ITU?" Yixing membulatkan mata, "Kok saya nggak dibangunin aja? Saya nggak enak,"

"Tidak apa-apa," ia tersenyum, "Kamu kelihatan capek banget, lagipula," Ia menjulurkan tangan dan menempelkannya ke kening, niatnya memeriksa temperatur Yixing, "Sudah nggak panas-eh tapi kok wajahmu merah begitu?"

"E-er, nggak apa apa. Saya udah baikan kok, terima kasih banyak ya," Ia buru-buru bangkit dan membawa barang-barangnya. Kepalanya tertunduk dan ia membungkuk banyak-banyak, "Saya harus pulang. Masih banyak yang harus dikerjakan, sekali lagi terima kasih Junmyeon,"

"Yakin sudah kuat?" Junmyeon menyingkirkan laptopnya ke coffee table dan turut berdiri,

Yixing tertawa kecil, menggaruk alisnya, "Sudah kok,"

"Mau aku antar? Nanti aku bisa pulang pakai transportasi umum lain,"

"Eh tidak usah!" tolaknya cepat-cepat, "Saya sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan. Kamu terlalu baik untuk saya— eh tidak tidak, m-maksudnya, _anu.._. Anda terlalu baik sama saya," pipinya kembali memerah tanpa bisa dicegah.

Junmyeon balas tertawa kecil, "aku kan sudah bilang tidak apa-apa. Aku senang-senang saja melakukannya. Apalagi buat kamu,"

Kurangajar, pria bernama Junmyeon ini. Berani-beraninya bikin dia tambah _blushing._

"Tidak, sungguh Junmyeon _-ssi_. Beneran kok, haha,"

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku antar sampai depan ya?"

"O-oke deh,"

* * *

"Oh iya sampai lupa, ini uangnya— "

"Tidak perlu, kan mas— eh Junmyeon- _ssi_ sudah bantuin saya"

Alis Junmyeon berkerut, tampak kurang setuju dan kini mereka sudah berada di parkiran, tepat di samping motor Yixing. "Aku jadi tidak enak. Gara gara aku bawa kesini juga, kamu jadi kehilangan banyak order juga kan?"

Yixing menggelengkan kepala, tersenyum tipis. Helm yang ada di tangannya ia dekap erat-erat ke dada. "Tidak masalah kok. Saya malah yang nggak enak,"

"Tapi aku juga nggak enak kalau nggak bayar, Yixing,"

"Tapi saya juga nggak mau dibayar," Yixing menggaruk pipi, meninbang-nimbang. Ia menggigit bibir, memilih menunduk dengan mengamati ujung sepatu daripada bertukar pandang dengan Junmyeon yang ia yakin tengah menatapnya lekat-lekat, "Eum bagaimana..." ia menggumam dengan volume yang sengaja dibuat kecil. Ia malu.

.

"Bagaimana kalau bayarnya pakai eum... nge-date sama saya saja?"

.

Kalimatnya semakin melirih, namun bisa didengar Junmyeon dengan jelas diantara hembus angin malam.

Tak ada jawaban selama beberapa saat, dan Yixing insiatif mendongakan kepala. Mengharap kehadiran raut marah dan tersinggung Junmyeon karena ajakannya barusan, tapi yang dilihatnya justru seulas senyum lembut di bawah temaram lampu jalan yang mendaimakan sanubari.

"Wah, saya keduluan ya," dia tertawa kecil. Lantas ia berdehem dan menyelipkan kedua tangannya ke saku untuk mereduksi dingin, "Boleh, nanti ketemu di sini saja ya. Besok malem, saya tunggu."

Yixing mengangguk-angguk, menahan bibirnya untuk tak mengoles senyum terlalu lebar, takutnya memberi kesan _creepy._

Junmyeon menambahkan dengan gumaman rendah, "Siapa tahu kondom rasa durennya akhirnya bisa kepake juga kan,"

"Iya bener— EH APA!"

"Bercanda bercanda-ey ey! Ampun Yixing! Cuman bercanda kok! Jangan—awww, jangan timpukin saya pake helm tolong!"

* * *

.

 _Review (Driver Zhang Yixing)_

 _._

Young Lek

 **Bintang 5**

 _Drivernya asik, ramah pula, top deh!_

 _._

Victoria Song

 **Bintang 5**

 _Drivernya bau wangi, aq suka suka suka_

 _._

Kris Wu

 **Bintang 4**

 _Ramah sih, tapi muka drivernya ngingetin saya sama mantan saya. Jadi saya kasih 4 aja, maaf ya mas._

 _._

Jennie Kim

 **Bintang 5**

 _Mukanya mirip Lay exo, gaes. Aaak oppaaa, mau lagiiiii._

 _._

Kim Junmyeon

 **Bintang 5**

 _Iya, drivernya ganteng. Setirannya mantep pula._

 _Tapi sori ya semua, drivernya udah terlanjur taken sama saya._

 _Jadi jangan ganjen!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hey tukang ojek, tolong anterin saya..._

 _Ke jalan bawa bebek_

 _Ke rumah pacar saya~_

 **FIN**

* * *

Dengan tidak elitnya. Astaga ini berantakan banget. Lama gak publish juga haha. Idenya kilat, efek nonton tukang ojek pengkolan dan ig dramaojekonline di ig yang menginspirasi saya haha. Maap kalo garing atau apa, ini gajebo banget emang.

moga bisa menghibur fandom yang sepertinya lagi sendu ini ya :"D apalagi sulay shipper yang nampaknya bakal puasa moment lagi :""")))) crai craiiyyy. Terus maap lagi kalo ada yang salah-salah soal ojek online ini (?) ini juga cuman sepemahaman saya, jujur saya belum pernah naik ojek juga hahahaa. **  
**

**.**

 **kalau berkenan dan senggang, bolehlah meninggalkan Review :3 Terima kasih  
**


End file.
